eq2fandomcom_ja-20200214-history
しおれたる大地クエスト
*'スカイシュラインクエスト' *'スカイシュライン生産クエスト' サーガディン港 - グレート・ディバイド Lieutenant Rennik *90 天空の大地（その他） - The Lands Above ニューコンバイン・フットホールド Field Marshal Vishra - ストーリーライン #90 行方不明のコンバイン兵 - Lost Soldiers #90 群れと共に走りぬ - Running With the Pack #90 森散策中、五里霧中 - Lost in the Woods #91 森で聞こえた声 - The Voice in the Forest Lieutenant Rockshatter *90 攻略プラン - Plan of Attack Sergeant Herla *90 もう彼らには不要だから - They Won't Need It Anymore Commander Bludeye #90 攻略前の下準備 - Invasive Species #90 続・攻略前の下準備（リピート可能） - Invasive Species Removal Flight Officer T'Vel #90 上陸地点は見つからず - No Clearance to Land Logistics Officer Solnais #90 養う口が多すぎて - Many Mouths to Feed #90 養う口がまだ多すぎて（リピート可能） - Still More Mouths to Feed Researcher Drallvin *90 嘆きの遠吠え - Mournful Baying Researcher Grelga *90 見かけとは大違い - Not As It May Seem *90 続・見かけとは大違い（リピート可能） - Not As It May Seem, Again Researcher Silviss *90 拭えぬ怪しさ - Something Amiss 裂かれし台地 #90 ぐらぐらの牙 - Loose Teeth #90 続・ぐらぐらの牙 - Loose Teeth Everywhere! *90 あの人たちの名誉のため - In Their Honor *90 情報求む、もっと求む - Need More Information 衰えの森 #90 いただいてもよろしくて？ - Can I Keep It? #90 ひとつ残らずほしいのです！ - I Want All of Them! *91 不快なテンダー（リピート可能） - Rotten Tenders *91 小さな迷子の猛禽類 - Little Lost Raptor *91 油断も隙もあったもんじゃない！ - Clever Girl 衰えのサンクチュアリ Silnas - ストーリーライン #91 希望の種蒔き - Seeding Hope #90 悪は根深し - The Corruption Runs Deep #90 しおれゆく希望 - Withering Hopes #90 いにしえの遺産 - Ancient's Legacy #90 サテュロスを探して - In Search of Satyr #90 傷つき壊れしモノの手当 - Tending to the Broken #91 撤去せよ、その悪を - Removing the Corruption #92 時こそすべて - All You Need is Time #92 さして歩まれざる旅路 - The Road Less Travelled Terit Tonhoof *91 腐敗だらけで（リピート可能） - Corruption Abound Vadicus Entiri #91 悪しきを討伐 - Culling the Vicious #91 混沌クリエート - Creating Chaos #91 ヤオヨロズの駆除 - Multitudinous Extermination Bleur Blunderbur *91 続・悪しきを討伐（リピート可能） - More Culling the Vicious *91 続・混沌クリエート（リピート可能） - Creating More Chaos Adephala *91 女王でよかった - Good to be the Queen 女王の巣 *91 きれいにこそぎ落とされて - Picked Clean *91 オリエンテーリングのバッジ - Orienteering Badge コンバイン・キャラバン Scout Master Kilkarn - ストーリーライン #91 救いの手 - A Helping Hand #92 不運の車輪 - Wheel of Misfortune #92 干上がったスカウトたち - Parched Scouts #92 ホルグレッシュは見た - Holgresh See #92 ホルグレッシュ・ドゥ - Holgresh Do #92 安全告げるゴーサイン - Safety in Numbers Lieutenant Washburn - ストーリーライン #92 さらば老害ホルグレッシュ - Dispatching the Elders #92 戦慄の像 - Frightening Effigies #92 印象を投げかけて - Casting the Prints #92 ゆ・う・か・い・だ！ - Abduction! a wounded soldier *92 個人的な性質のもたらす効果（リピート可能） - Effects of a Personal Kind Researcher Eriun #92 落ち着いて、ホルグレッシュ！ - Calming the Angry #92 この道は平和に続く道 - The Path to Peace 涙のサンクチュアリ Elder Kionn - ストーリーライン #92 然るべき場で、正しい時に - Right Place, Right Time #92 スペルフィンガー - Spell Flingers #92 バッグはアリゲーターの皮 - Alligator Skin Bag #92 弱りし建物 - Weakened Budling #92 石の投擲 - A Stone's Throw #92 エルダーの集い - Gathering of the Elders #92 究極の犠牲 - The Ultimate Sacrifice #92 追憶の出来事たち - The Recollection of Events Researcher Deros #92 不殺のディスカバリー - Interesting Discoveries #92 ウィスプのごとき変化の風 - Wispy Winds of Change #92 あべこべの悪事 - Turning Point #92 嵐とケガレとドラゴンと - A Storm of Corruption #92 泥とヘドロとエレメンタル - Of Mud and Muck #92 マッド・マッスク - Mud Masque テュナレの涙 Tracker Morin - ストーリーライン #92 マンパワーの不幸 - Manpower Mishap #92 あなたを求めるコンバイン！ - The Combine Wants YOU! #92 ワニの助太刀 - Gator Aide #92 続・ワニの助太刀（リピート可能） - More Gator Aide Lieutenant Silthiria *93 憎まれっ娘、沼にはばかる - Not Quite There strange spirit *93 沼のササヤキ - Whispers in the Swamp アイテムトリガー *92 ドラマチックなサテュロス - Dramatic Satyr *93 ウロコ、その下に - Under Their Scales オブジェクトトリガー *93 慈悲、下されて - Mercy Given *93 ここに慈悲はなく - No Mercy Here アリヴァンの村 Captain Val'Kirr - ストーリーライン #92 幾星霜もコトバなく - No Word From Above #93 予期せぬ雲行き - Unexpected Weather #93 風雲急を告ぐエネルギー - Plan of Action #93 目に見えるもの、見えないもの - What They Can't See... #93 線引きが大事 - Drawing the Lines #93 いまだ必須のアセンブリ - Some Assembly Still Required #93 キャプテン殿でありますか？ - Captain, My Captain? #93 ビジネスの初オーダー - First Order of Business #94 スカイシュラインの招き（その他） - The Call Home Surveyor Gredaina #93 目と鼻の先で - From Under Our Noses #93 続・目と鼻の先で - Still Under Our Noses Overseer Vrek #93 たかり屋よ、覚悟せよ - Pay For Their Crime #93 続・たかり屋よ、覚悟せよ（リピート可能） - Pay Dearly For Their Crime Armsmaster Veyx #93 よきもの幾ばくか - Some Good From This #93 続・よきもの幾ばくか（リピート可能） - Some Good From This, Too Overseer D'luk #93 やめてください、その羽音 - Stop the Buzzing #93 続・やめてください、その羽音（リピート可能） - Stop the Buzzing Again Devotee Sa'kala #93 許しがたき搾取 - Ritual Sacrifice #93 続・許しがたき搾取（リピート可能） - More Ritual Sacrifice Devotee Zaak'an *93 希望のビーコン - Beacon of Hope Keeper Orlis *93 風に吹かれて舞い上がり - Scattered to the Wind Toiler Killrey *93 冷たい死の世界から - Out of Our Cold, Dead... Commander Selgrat *93 誰も残してはならぬ（リピート可能） - No One Left Behind Researcher Dreldin *93 じっくり観察した途端…（リピート可能） - The Second You Observe Something... Researcher Verisa *93 絵が物語るモチベーション（リピート可能） - Strange Motivations Researcher Coroy #93 タマゴの頃からお付き合い - Some for Study #93 続・あるものは研究を（リピート可能） - Some More for Study Researcher Wedinn *93 効くか、天然成分（リピート可能） - Repellant ローグの巣 *93 1粒からの大きな森 - Salvage Mission 死竜の谷 *93 チャームポイントは首まわり - Around Their Necks アップデート履歴 クレジット